Hip arthroplasty includes surgical procedures in which the hip joint is replaced by a prosthetic implant. The prosthetic implant can consist of different parts, including an acetabular cup designed to locate in the acetabulum (hip socket). The acetabular cup is located in position using an acetabular cup impactor, which generally takes the form of an elongate rod, having the cup at one end, and which is used to insert and orient the cup in the acetabulum. To ensure that an acetabular cup functions correctly, and does not wear significantly or cause damage to a patient, it is important that the cup is oriented and positioned correctly in the acetabulum.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.